Electronic communication is a common daily experience for many people. Cost-effective and constantly available video and audio communications are enhancing life as a product of continued deployment of data networks. Due to modern advances, integrated devices enable communications in variety of situations and for a variety of demand. Multi-purpose devices have enabled communications to be available on demand and regardless of location, time, and other limitations. Network capabilities enable video and audio communications in enhanced platforms such as social applications. Social applications further drive the demand for video and audio communications.
Present solutions for high bandwidth consuming communication applications utilize dedicated network resources. Some providers install dedicated network resources to guarantee service according to application demand such as direct video conferencing. Dedicated network resources assure uptime and availability. However, dedicated network resources come with high costs. Dedicated network resources are also inefficient due to inability to re-orient for other purposes. Additionally, underutilization is common theme for such systems. Most dedicated network resources are underutilized and only host services during a fraction of uptime. As a result, many organizations spend excessive costs for guaranteed service through dedicated network resources.